Network congestion in a communication network may occur when multiple data streams being communicated over the network are using a full or maximum amount of bandwidth of the network. The congestion may be caused by various factors, including the bursting nature of media or video traffic, bit-rate variation among frames of a data stream, bandwidth shared with other applications, bandwidth variation due to low-level carrying media change, and/or bandwidth oversubscription (i.e., injecting more data streams than allowed by the bandwidth of the network). Network congestion may cause network devices to drop packets, resulting in stream intermittence and quality degradation.